Living with the Jacksons!
by Josh.K24
Summary: Follow the Jackson family as they journey through their life in New Rome. Full of bacon and maple syrup pancakes, Home-school, Weddings, Babies, twins, friends, Summer, Christmas and much more...
1. Bacon Pancakes!

_**Percy**_

I awoke to the scent of berries filling the air; Annabeth. I cuddled up to her and wrapped my arms around her, hoping that this moment would never end. I decided not to get out of bed yet, but I sat up. For the next five minutes I watched her sleep. She looked so beautiful when she was asleep. I leaned over her and kissed her lightly on her forehead. I got out of bed and opened all the shutter-doors on the windows, I looked down to see the cobbled streets of New Rome.

I walked into the kitchen and fished out a carton of just add milk crepe mix. I started cooking some on a frying pan and in ten minutes, they were done. I poured golden syrup and sprinkled blueberries, strawberries and raspberries on top. I poured a glass of orange juice and placed it on a tray along with the crepes. I continued making breakfast by making a mug of coffee. But it wasn't for me; it's a surprise for my girlfriend, Annabeth. I carried the tray through to our bedroom and placed it on the bedside table. I made my way over to Annabeth and gently shook her shoulder. She looked up at me, sleepiness filled her beautiful grey eyes.

"I love you," I murmured. "Ten years since the war today."

"I love you too." She whispered back.

"I brought you breakfast." I told her.

Our conversation ended when our nine year old daughter- Silena came running in and jumped onto the bed, "Mommy!" She shrieked as I picked her up. I lifted her across the bed and put her down next to Annabeth, who cuddled her tightly.

I walked through to Silena's bedroom, which she shared with her twin sister Thalia. Thalia was still asleep, her stuffed animals strewn across the floor. Her duvet was half on the bed, half off the bed and one pillow was at the other end of the bed. On the other hand, Silena's bed was nicely made, cushions and stuffed animals decorating it. At one end of the room was a pink and white desk with a child friendly computer. The floor was a fluffy pink carpet and the walls were decorated with flowery wallpaper.

"Pancakes!" I shouted. Thalia suddenly woke up and came running towards me grinning from ear to ear. "Clean your bed missus or no pancakes for you!"

She didn't seem to know I was actually joking and went running back frowning. I then heard the cries of Leo- our two year old son and I head towards the nursery room. When I walked in I saw him standing in his crib, a smile filling his face.

"Dadda." He calls. I walked over to him and picked him up holding him at the side of me.

"Hey Leo! You wanna see Mommy?" I asked him and he started to laugh. "What you laughing at, eh?" I smirked at him.

"Daddy?" It was Thalia this time. "Can I carry him to Mommy?" she asked nicely.

"Sure darling, just be careful with him." I told her.

I make a huge stack of bacon and maple syrup pancakes for the girls to share with orange juice and a plate of blue cookies. I found Leo in the living room crawling on the floor. I picked him up and carried him to the kitchen and sat him in his high chair.

I fed him some cut up strawberries and blueberries with small pancake pieces which he seemed to enjoy. I filled his little bottle with milk and gave it back to him, though it seemed he enjoyed banging it on his little table than drinking from it.

The rest of the day I cleaned the apartment and went shopping into the winding streets, visiting butchers, bakeries and supermarkets. I returned to our apartment to see Thalia and Silena teaching Leo to walk and Annabeth sitting by them. I joined them and after about two hours he finally took some steps all by his self.

Half an hour later, I was tucking Leo into his crib for a nap while Annabeth home-schooled the girls. She was teaching them math, English and science and Hazel was due to arrive to teach them geography.

Me and Annabeth later started preparing dinner; homemade lasagne with salad and fries.


	2. Party Preparation!

_**AN: I am so sorry guys! I have not published for a while but I was moving from Spain back to England (I lived in Spain for a year) but here comes a Halloween special! Enjoy, read and review!**_

Annabeth's POV

I woke up early on Halloween, after all, we were having a party! I had lots to do; first I hung up black and orange fairy lights all around the apartment, then I covered all the furniture with white sheets and fake cobwebs and hung creepy- crawlies from the ceiling. I was so excited!

Later, I woke up Silena and Thalia, they weren't happy at first, but then I told them we were making a cake and a batch of cupcakes! We started of with the cupcakes; vanilla mix with orange coloured icing. Thalia insisted that she would make the swirly icing. Lets just say her icing looked more like sludge. Next was Silena's turn, and she perfected them. Using a piping bag, she carefully swirled the icing on each cupcake, and finishing them with sprinkles that looked like skulls.

Then we baked the cake. It was square in shape and chocolate flavoured. We were planning on making a pumpkin patch with a skeleton coming out of the cake. This was definitely Thalia's strength, especially since we were coating the sides in brown icing and the top with green icing. We then rolled some icing into balls and dipped them in orange food colouring and attached them to each other with strands of green icing and stuck them to the cake. Silena and I then made a skeleton out of icing and stuck it into the cake, and tadah! Our cakes were finished.

We had finished in good time when Percy walked in, with Leo sat on his shoulders completely fascinated by his hair, pulling and tugging on it. Well, that was until he saw the cake.

"Pumpin!" the now three year old squealed.

"That's right" I told him, "Is that you're going to be tonight?"

"Yeye!" He exclaimed with delight.


	3. Halloween Party!

**Percy**

It was 15:07 and everyone was due to arrive in less than three hours! I was too excited! Me and Annabeth had spent the rest of the afternoon decorating the apartment and making spooky treats. She was really excited, that's just what Annabeth is like. Any reason to celebrate, she went overboard. By 4 it felt like I was in a graveyard or somewhere like that.

By half past five we were all in our costumes; I was in a Dracula outfit, Annabeth was dressed as a witch (which, I have to say, looked great on her), Silena was a Unicorn (she insisted that she was going to be one), Thalia was dressed as a cat, after all her dark hair made it look better. Leo was in a little pumpkin costume and he was clapping his hands in excitement.

 **Annabeth's POV**

After six was when the guests flooded in. First was my best friend Piper and her husband Jason along with their son Gale, next was Hazel and her boyfriend Frank with their twins Rose and Harry. Then came Leo and Calypso who was heavily pregnant and Nico and Will with their adopted twin sons Connor and Travis. Then there was Sally and Paul; Percy's parents.

Percy had asked Jason to make a Halloween themed music playlist which of course included the all time classic Thriller. Everyone was having fun; the children were apple bobbing and playing games and the adults were chatting and singing and dancing. I was shocked at how much Percy had organised. There was piñata designed to look like Frankenstien's monster and a pin-the-tail-on-the-werewolf which I thought could be a bit dangerous considering Leo was chewing the tail. I walked over to him to take it off of him but he decided he would chew my hand instead. When I walked away he started crying so I scooped him up and cradled him in my arms, humming him to sleep.


End file.
